Subspace Emissary With Words
by fsaenz0125
Summary: I know that this is 7 years late, but after watching some dubs based on Brawl's Adventure Mode, it's my turn to write one.
1. The Adventure Begins

Part 1

 **NOTE:** This is based on dubs I watched especially Kyutwo. Most of the dialogue will be almost like his version with some modification. Though, there was a fanfic that try to write the whole video in story format, that particular author only did part one, so look like I'll be filling him/her in.

 _In a world where Nintendo fighters are a bunch of trophies._

Peach and Zelda watch as Mario and Kirby are released from the trophy and wave.

 _Let's the brawl begin._

Meanwhile, Pit watches the battle from the skies.

Pit: Oh lord, this battle between Mario and Kirby is awesome. They're doing a great job. Hallejah!

After the battle, Mario beat Kirby and revive him out of the trophy.

(Alt Scene: Mario Wins/Kirby Loses)

Mario: Alright Kirby you lost, time to pay up.

Kirby: Damn, this I lost money. Man, this battle is such as bitch.

(Alt Scene: Kirby Wins/Mario Loses)

Kirby: OK, Mario, you lost. Time for that money.

Mario: Ugh, geez, this battle was hard.

Later, they both shake their hands and wave to the audience who are cheering for them.

Mario: Thank you, you're so kind.

Kirby: DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE! DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE!

Unknown: You suck, Mario!

Mario: WHO SAID THAT?! (gasps)

Kirby: Aw, man, the sky started getting darker!

Mario: What's that over there?

Kirby: Wait a minute. I know that ship. It's the Halberd. It's my nemesis Meta Knight's ship.

Mario: what's that purple stuff? Some type of monster?

Kirby: Uh damn, they're coming! That's the ugliest poo I've ever seen!

Mario: We need help!

Zelda: Oh no, they're in trouble!

(Zelda and Peach transform to Mario and Kirby)

Peach: Don't worry, boys, we're here.

Mario: You're late, bitches.

Peach/Zelda: Sorry...

Kirby: Hey, don't insult them.

Then, someone with the green robe shows up.

Mario: Who's that? I never met him before.

Kirby: Is he some evil genius taking over?

Ancient Minister: You guessed it...I am the Ancient Minister. I shall take over the stadium.

Mario: You're not getting away with this! Huh?

Kirby: What's that noise?

Mario: I don't know, maybe it's from that bomb.

Peach: Mario, no!

All of a sudden, a bomb attack Mario, sending him in the sky.

Mario: (Insert Star Ko sound)

Kirby: oh no! Can't this get - Huh?!

Zelda: Help us!

Kirby: Don't worry, I'll save you. What's that?

A fat Piranha roars at Kirby.

Kirby: UGH! You're ugly...I'm not sure if I can handle this, but oh well.

Later after the match.

Kirby: That was a piece of cake!

Wario: Not so fast! I am here to get one of the princess!

He points the gun at...

(Alt. Peach Kidnapped)

Peach, who cowered.

Peach: What? Oh no! It's that fat guy!

Peach is now kidnapped.

Zelda: You monster...wait til I get my hands on you!

Kirby: Wait up, Zelda.

(Alt. Zelda Kidnapped)

Zelda, who cowered.

Zelda: Oh God, not him!

Peach: Zelda's kidnapped! Oh no! (runs after Wario) Why you...

Kirby: Slow down, there. You're running too fast.

Kirby notices that the bomb is ticking.

Kirby: OH CRAP, WE FORGOT ABOUT THE BOMB!

The bomb exploded. As this happens, Kirby gets on a WarpStar and escape the stadium.

Kirby: That was a close one! Come on Peach/Zelda, we're out of here!

Peach/Zelda: What about the audience?

Kirby: Who gives a damn?


	2. Sea of Clouds

Part 2

 **NOTE:** In case you forgot, I recorded some videos but they don't come up good due to my constant stuttering so they have to be rewritten. Once I get the whole fanfic done, I will redo my version of the Dubspace Emissary, hopefully with more effort to it.

Pit is watching what's happening at the stadium.

Pit: My God, what's going on? Have mercy on those poor audience!

Then Palutena appears and gives Pit something.

Palutena: Hello Pit.

Pit: Lady Palutena, what are you doing here?

Palutena: I'm here to give you this: a Scared Bow. Use it during battles.

Pit: Will do. (accepts the bow)

Palutena: Good luck, Pit, have a great adventure. Save the world.

Pit falls off from Skyworld and flies off.

Pit: (to the tune of the Skyworld theme) I am gonna have a great adventure today.

Pit lands somewhere in the Sea of Clouds. He then notices the Halberd, which once again drops off Primids. As they approach him, Pit splits the Sacred Bow into dual blades and prepares to fight them.

Pit: Huh, what this? A cannon? And a ship that looks like Meta Knight? Oh my God! What is that purple stuff? (Gasps) They're kinda like zombies! I shall kill them!

After defeating the Primids, Pit begins to survey the landscape. He notices Mario's trophy, which had been knocked there by Petey earlier.

Pit: Huh, is that Mario? I gotta rescue him.

Pit revives Mario, who wakes up.

Mario: Thanks, whoever that be. I just had an awful dream about the world being taken over some green guy in a robe. Huh? Shoot, it's not a dream after all.

Pit: Mario, remember me? I'm Pit, from some 80s game people forgotten.

Mario: Oh hey Pit, thanks for saving me.

Pit: No problem, let's go save the world.

Mario: Alright, let's catch up the Halberd.

They then team up and continue to travel through the Sea of Clouds.

* * *

 **ANOTHER NOTE:** I will include some dialogue during the game. This will be played out like two people playing Subspace (even though I'm usually one player). I didn't include Pit's in-game dialogue earlier because I don't want someone to be talking to himself. (If he did, he'll just say some of the lines he uses in the game: his taunt, his kiaking sounds)

The two heroes starts their journey by flying off.

Mario: Whoa, I can believe I can fly!

Pit: You wish.

Mario: OK, now I'm scared...where's the platform?

Pit: Right here.

Mario: Phew, that was close. This match would have sucked if I died right away.

Pit: Let's not touch those things, they shock you.

As they hop on a Ferris wheel, Pit got shocked by one.

Mario: Watch out Pit! Great, you spoke too soon.

Pit: Hey, this is my first adventure (technically second) adventure in forever. I hadn't memorized what to do.

Mario: So where do we go?

Pit: Let's go east, there's a door.

They head to the door while defeating enemies. They go higher and get a trophy.

Mario: Just a trophy?

Pit: It's a secret door. We need to go back and keep going.

Mario and Pit went back to the door and see more enemies.

Mario: Crap, there's a lot of them!

Pit: The faster we kill them, the more we get out of here, if that makes sense.

After a bunch of enemies, a arrow foe pops up so Mario and Pit defeat it. They go to a slide as they head to the yellow door. They're done with this level.

* * *

After an adventure in the Seas of Cloud, Mario and Pit catch up to the Halberd. They notice that an Arwing flies past, and the pair turn around at the noise, and find that it's chasing down the Halberd.

Pit: Well, that was a piece of cake.

Mario: Geez, we almost have it!

Pit: Wait, what's that noise?

Mario: Oh my God, it's the police! Fox might be there!

Pit: Or that bird...

Mario: Let's go to see what's the fuzz is about. Get it?

Pit: Hah, I do.

Meanwhile, Kirby and Zelda/Peach are riding in a Warpstar. But the Halberd catches to them and get knocked off.

Zelda/Peach: Kirby, watch out! There's the Halberd coming to get us.

Kirby: Relax, Peach/Zelda. I got some soothing tune to clear the air. (hums tune)

Zelda/Kirby: No seriously, Kirby, the ship is after us! Look out! I warned you!

Kirby: OUCH! My star!

After a long adventure in the skies, Kirby and Peach/Zelda watches the Arwing engages in a dogfight with the Halberd.

Kirby: Check this, Zelda.

Zelda: Wow!

Fox: DAMN!

While the Arwing dodges most of the shots, the Halberd's Combo Cannon Claw shoots towards the Arwing and knocks it out of the sky.

Zelda: Wait, wait, it is heading towards us? Oh no...

The Arwing flies over Kirby and Peach/Zelda and from its wake comes a strong wind that blows the duo off the Halberd on its way down.

Kirby: CRRRRRAAAAAAAAAP! I can't fly without my star!

To be continued...


	3. Diddy Kong's Adventure

Part 3: Diddy's Adventure

One day at Donkey Kong Country, a Goomba and Koopa are seen driving off with a bunch of bananas.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed the Goomba. "Drive!"

"This car can only go one speed, shut up," said the Koopa.

"DONKEY PUNCH!" Donkey Kong raged as he punched a Goomba off the forest.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" yelled the Goomba as he is sent flying off.

"Wait, I has kids at my house!" said another Koopa.

"Well, they're orphans now!" screamed DK as he punched the Koopa. He then yells...

"WHERE IS MY BANANAS!? I AM GOING CRAZY WITHOUT THEM!"

The name Donkey Kong shows up.

"Yeah, that's right. Oh and I found those sons of bitches who took my bananas! They're gonna get it!"

The Goomba notice Donkey Kong and yells: "Aah! He's following us!"

The Koopa commanded: "Then fire those asscheek cannons!"

"(chuckles) Yes sir! Asscheeks...Ha!" said the Goomba as he laugh at that word. He unleashes the Bullet Bills.

"Those things don't scare me. My nephew got my back, ain't that right, Diddy?" said DK, looking brave.

"Yes sir! I got this with my peanut cannon! (shoots to the vehicle) Hell yes!" said Diddy Kong.

"Alright, let's go get those bananas!" said Donkey Kong.

After defeating the enemies in the progress while exploring the jungle, they got their bananas back.

"Hell yeah! We got our bananas back! Chest beat time!" cheered DK.

He and Diddy both beat their chest in joy. However, their celebration comes to a stop when someone stomps to them.

"Who's there? Someone want to challenge me?" asked DK.

"Good show...(approaches the Kong) WHAT'S UP, BITCHES?!" Asked none other than the King of Koopa.

"Oh hell no!" the Kong exclaimed as if Bowser want to take their bananas.

"Oh let's kick his ass," said Donkey Kong, preparing to fight.

"Wait, I got this, I know kung fu!" said Diddy Kong, using some kung fu attacks.

"What? Bitch, I got a gun! Fuck your martial arts!" Bowser mocked. He then point the gun at Diddy.

Donkey Kong notices it and try to prevent Diddy Kong from being shot so he move him out of the way.

"(Gasps) That's dangerous! GET DOWN!" he yelled as he got shot by the gun.

"Oh no! Bowser got my uncle!" exclaimed Diddy Kong.

In the meantime, Mario and Pit are chasing Ancient "Bill Gates" Minister.

"Hold it right there, Ancient Minister!" said Mario.

"It's Jumpman again and some angel freak," said the Ancient Minister.

"What?! Oh you're gonna be in trouble, you freak!" said Pit. "I'll jump on you!"

But he accidentally jump on Mario.

The Ancient Minister laughed flatly.

"OUCH! Damn, that hurts! Pit, why the hell did you jumped on me? Don't you fly?" asked Mario

"I don't need to fly because I get tired," Pit answers.

"Fair enough." said Mario.

Back at the jungle, Diddy Kong fell down from a random location, and escape the forest to see a lake. He talks to himself:

"Geez, I don't like seeing DK kidnapped. It's reminding me of Peach for some reason. (sees an Arwing) is that a police car? Oh well, I'm just gonna fly to this lake."

But someone came out of a lake. It was the legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza. He roared.

"What the hell is that?! That's the biggest fucking snake I've ever seen!" shouted Diddy Kong.

Rayquaza uses Laser Beam and attack the Arwing. Then it grabbed Diddy Kong.

"Oh no! Please let me down!" yelled Diddy.

Rayquaza basically roared at him.

"Ugh, this is like a rollercoaster at Six Flags! Shit!"

Then someone came off from the Arwing and attacked the Rayquaza. It was Fox McCloud, saving Diddy Kong.

"Thank you, Mr. Police." said Diddy Kong.

"Your welcome, but that's not my name. You call me Fox McCloud," he said.

The Rayquaza got up and use Laser Beam again, but Fox uses his Reflector.

"Take this!"

The Rayquaza fell down from the lake.

"Thank you so much, Fox. You're a life saver," said Diddy.

"Hey kid, what about we finish this monster?" asked Fox.

"Sure," Diddy replied.

After an epic battle, Diddy Kong celebrate.

"Well, I'm leaving," Fox said as he try to leave but Diddy Kong stops him.

"Wait a sec there, man. I got an uncle to save," said Diddy Kong.

"Step aside please. I gotta resume my mission," said Fox.

He leaves to the other side but Diddy grabs once again.

"Heh, got you, dumbass, the road is that way," said Diddy.

"Oh crap," muttered Fox.

"We're coming, DK!"

"Help me..."

After a journey in the the lake, Fox and Diddy Kong see a trophy of Bowser.

"Well, I trusted you on which way you're going, but I still wanna get back to my mission," said Fox.

He try to leave, but Diddy Kong stops him.

"Hold on. I wanna see what this is? I don't think we ever battle him," said Diddy Kong. But as he touches it, purple stuff come off and it turns out to be false.

"This is a piece of crap!" Diddy exclaimed.

"Just like Slippy. He never shuts up," said Fox. "Huh? Watch out!"

Someone is approaching to them with a gun. It's Bowser again.

"Well, well, look who's back. I'm here to kidnap you and your buddy!" mocked Bowser. He shoot at them but Diddy dodges it. He is mad.

"OH THAT'S IT, IT'S BATTLE TIME!" Diddy yelled.

He want to battle, but Fox holds him back.

"Calm down there, we don't have time for a battle. We must get out of this place," said Fox.

"Hahaha, pussies. It's not over until I said it's over. I gotta battle you." said Bowser.

"Oh fine," said Fox. "Let's do this."

To be continued...


	4. The Ruined Zoo

Part 4: The Ruined Zoo

On gloomy day at the ruined zoo, Lucas is walking by a can of soda.

"(shudders) This is such a scary place. I hate being alone," he whimpered.

Until suddenly, someone sneaks towards him. It was his enemy, Porky.

"(evil laugh) I got you, you little kid," said Porky.

"Oh crap, that fat kid!" screamed Lucas as he ran off from Porky.

"Run, you little coward! But there's nowhere to hide," laughed Porky.

"Oh no, my life is over!" said Lucas, cowering.

Then, someone said, coming to the rescue, "Not to worry, I'll handle him!"

"Whoa, nice shoes, man," Lucas complimented.

"Thanks, they're tennis shoes, the best kind for an adventurer," said Ness. "alright, you fatass piece of crap, meet your doom!"

"Not if I have a chance," said Porky, who attacked, but Ness reflected it by using his PK Flash.

"Hey, no fair, that's cheating!"

"Well, take this!" said Ness, who finish the battle with Porky.

"I'll be baaaaaacccck!" yelled Porky.

"Thank you man. You will be my new best friend," said a grateful Lucas.

"Anything kid," said Ness, nodding.

But their celebration was cut short by Wario.

"Well, what this? Two little boys becoming best friends?" asked Wario. "Well, that's too bad cause I got a gun and it will ruin your moment."

He point the gun at Lucas, but Ness protect him from the shooting. After several shootings, Lucas told Ness to watch out. Ness reassure him that he will be fine, until he jinxes it. He is now shot by Wario.

"(gasps) NOOOOO!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Hahaha! I got your friend, bitch! Smell ya later!" said Wario.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you next time!" said Lucas, upset as he runs away and Wario is still laughing.

Lucas then walks to another part of the zoo, bumping to the Pokemon Trainer.

"Hey watch where you're going," he said. "I got a battle to finish. There's tons of monsters in here."

"Sorry..." said Lucas, as he become scared that the purple monsters are forming. "Oh no, this is bad, those zombies are gonna invade us."

"Relax kid, I got this. I'm gonna choose...Squirtle!"

The Squirtle use Water Gun to attack the purple zombies. In the meantime, PT and Lucas battle them as well.

Later, after a walk of the zoo, Pokemon Trainer prepares to leave. But then Lucas remembers Ness.

"Oh no I forgot to rescue my new BF!" said Lucas.

"You got a boyfriend?" asked a baffled PT.

"No, he's my best friend," said Lucas. "I'll go with you. Come on, let's leave this sad place."

"Alright kid, but you gotta know where we're heading."

They both left the zoo.

TBC...


	5. The Battlefield Fortress

Part 5: The Battlefield Fortress

Two ROB's are at the middle of nowhere. They are scarifying themselves for a bomb.

"Wow, this is some fucked up shit," complained the first ROB.

"Yeah, I know, man," said the second ROB.

"Why in God's name do we have to do this sacrifice shit? It's fucking bullshit," said ROB #1.

"It's a shame, really," sniffled the second ROB, almost in tears.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, asshole," said the first ROB, apathetic.

"I has a name you know," said the second ROB.

The first ROB said his last words: "I don't give a fuck."

The bomb exploded on them. In the distinct, Marth can hear it while in his castle.

"What was that? There was an explosion near this castle? Oh well, as long as there's nothing bad in here, I'm all safe," he said.

But then he noticed someone in the distinct. "Wait a minute, what is that?"

The Ancient Minister is near the castle. This time, he unleashed something that ruin the peace and quiet for Marth: Purple creatures.

"Go, my minions. You have the mind of zombies now. Take over Marth's castle," he commanded.

"OH MY GOD! NO, MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" yelled Marth as he prepared to battle them.

After a long battle, Marth looks around.

"Geez, I hate those things more than fangirls. I mean, fangirls are bitches, but you know what I mean," he said.

Someone is coming toward Marth. "Huh?"

"Marth? Did you took my ship?" asked someone named Meta Knight. He attacked Marth in anger.

"Wait, why are you so mad?" asked Marth.

"Why? Cause my ship is taken, you dumbass!" replied MK, while still attacking Marth. "I had six different warning about my ship and it's driving me nuts! Where's my fucking ship?!"

"OK, Meta Knight, calm down," Marth assured. "I did not took your ship. Maybe it was those guys."

He points to the purple zombies, but gasps when he realize there's more.

"Oh crap…should we run?"

MK replied "Yeah."

As they run away to the middle of the nowhere, they catch up to the Ancient Minister.

"I think this green guy took your ship," Marth said.

"Hey, Darth Varder wannable! Did you took my ship?" asked MK.

"Who called me that? And if you wanna know, maybe I did, but I don't care, so beat it," said Ancient Minister, as he try to escape from them.

"Aha, i got ya!" said Marth, but Ancient Minister dodges the attack.

"You missed," mocked the Ancient Minister.

"I'm serious, you son of a bitch. Did you really took my ship?" Meta Knight asked.

"Ha, laset tag," said Ancient Minister as he attack lasers.

"(Gets attacked by lasers) URGH! That's it!" yelled Meta Knight. "Wait till I get my hands on you…"

"You're never gonna catch me," said the Ancient Minister until someone attacked him. It was Ike, using his Aether attack.

"GREAT AETHER!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKK! Damn, getting dizzy!" screamed the Ancient Minister as he is sent off flying in a dizzy matter.

"Thanks to my awesome penis shaped sword, I fight people for my friends," ike boasted.

"Hey, he's getting away!" Meta Knight notified Ike.

"And stop bragging about yourself!" said Marth.

"Alright. Let's go get him," Ike said.


	6. King Property

Part 6: King Property

* * *

At an unknown plain place, a Waddle Dee walks in. Then someone shows and it's Luigi, who is making an awkward entrance.

"And now I, Luigi, will prove that I'm badass," he said.

"Hey little creature, I know some karate, so you better watch out."

The Waddle Dee walks off and ignores him.

"Yeah, run away, you coward. But I want to be part of a battle."

Then another Waddle Dee comes in, but with someone with a hammer.

"Hey, you idiot, this is my property!" said King Dedede. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Luigi said before he was thrown in a trophy as he fell down from the sky.

"Yeah, you better be sorry, you worthless sack of turd. That's you're why a pussy who own a shitty-ass mansion. Got ya, you little dumbass. Hahaha..." mocked DDD.

"(gasps) Someone's coming..."

He and his gang hide in the bush.

Wario approaches the Luigi trophy as he got off his vehicle.

"Hello what's this?" asked Wario. "Someone had kicked Luigi's ass so I can snatch him? Haha!"

But suddenly, a bunch of Waddle Dees come up to him and attack.

"Get away from me!"

"Sorry, fatass, but since you're on territory, I am gonna steal your vehicle. Good day," said Dedede.

"Ahh, my ass," said Wario. "Huh? That fat penguin stole my car! He's gonna regret this! I shall have my revenge!"

He jumped in anger.

TBC...


	7. Forest Scene

Part 7: Forest Scene

Link is at a remote place, preparing to grab his sword, the Master Sword.

"God, I'm sick of this crap." Link complained. "Why do they always put my sword in a place that no one will ever get, it's always in the middle of freaking nowhere.

Oh well, it's time to grab this thing."

He grunted with effort and successfully grab the Master Sword.

"There you go, that wasn't so hard. Alright, it's time to start my adventure," Link said.

While exploring the forest, Navi is nagging Link.

"Uh Link?" asked Navi.

"Not a word. At. All." Link snarled putting emphasis on the last two words.

"But I wanna help you," said Navi.

"Yeah, you can help me alright, by shutting the fuck up," Link snarked.

"But, but…"

"DO YOU WANT THE RAID?!" Link warned Navi.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Navi.

"It's mean that I got a bunch of raid in my pockets and if you don't shut up, I will spray you," said Link.

"Oh I wish that you two shut the fuck up," said Yoshi, who woke up a bit, but resumes sleeping.

"I know Yoshi didn't said anything about me," Link said.

"Hey listen Link!" said Navi. "Up there!"

"Ugh, that does it! It's raid time! You asked for this!" exclaimed Link.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled navi as she gets sprayed by Link's raids.

"Oh crap, he killed his fairy!" said the zombies.

"You're next, you sons of bitches!" said Link, unleashing his sword.

"What did I miss?" asked Yoshi, waking up.

Later…

"Oh that's why you woke me up." said Yoshi.

"Yep, but who knew who's in that ship?" said Link. "Come my horse, evil is lurking on us."

"Hey, I'm a horse," exclaimed Yoshi.

"You are now," said Link, in a mocking tone.

Meanwhile, someone is in the Halberd on a cardboard box.

"Heh, no one will find me cause this is a secret box," said a mysterious person.

To Be Continued...


	8. Electricity Factory

Part 8: Electricity Factory

At an unknown factory, Samus, who is in her Zero Suit outfit, enters the place.

Samus: Ugh, seriously, that was a lot of walking...never again. Now if I could find my clothes. Huh?

She sees Pikachu who is trapped in electricity, literally.

Samus: Pikachu is trapped and wants my help?

Pikachu groans in pain after the electricity stopped. But then it backs up again.

Samus: Ok, that's it, I'm stopping this right now.

She breaks the electricity and Pikachu is free. But an alarm starts to sound.

Pikachu: Pik? (Hmm, Samus?)

Samus: Ok, Pikachu, I think we got to escape this place. The guards are gonna get us!

Pikachu: Pika pika pika (Alright, let's do this. I'll zap those enemies.)

Samus and Pikachu explored the factory while bumping into the enemies in the way. After an adventure, they went to go near a room that has Samus' suit.

Samus: Look, this is my power suit. Let's go get them.

Pikachu: Pikachu (This adventure is getting better.)

To be continued...


	9. Lake Shores

Part 9

Kirby notices something in the distinct.

Kirby: What's that over there, Zelda/Peach? (gasps) It's Bowser, RUN!

(Alt. Zelda's version)

Zelda: Kirby, wait.

Bowser: Time to meet your doom, princess of Hyrule!

Zelda: Oh no!

(Alt. Peach's version)

Peach: No, don't leave me with this evil Koopa!

Bowser: Well, if it isn't Princess Peach! Just what I want! You're coming with me!

Peach: Noooo!

(Zelda/Peach gets turn into a trophy.)

Bowser (false): Let's make her part of our turf.

Bowser: Excellent. (evil laughter)

Meanwhile…

(Alt.) Link/Yoshi are running across the plains.

Link: Oh crap, we're almost near a certain villain!

Yoshi: I know, I heard the gunshot!

Link: Run, Yoshi, I don't wanna get shot!

False Zelda: Cowards! (gets slashes) Huh?! Show yourself!

Pit: Gotcha!

False Zelda: Oh God, it's the heroes.

Mario: Careful Pit, that's not the real Zelda! She must be possessed by Bowser.

False Zelda: You're damn right!

Pit: Alright, let's battle her!

(Alt.) Mario/Pit are running across the plains

Mario: What was that noise?

Pit: I think a certain villain is here…with a gun.

Mario: (gasps) Bowser is near here! Let's run!

False Peach: Oh no you don't! (gets slashes) What the?!

Link: Gotcha, you evil little bitch!

Yoshi: Watch out! That's Peach and she's possessed by the devil!

False Peach: Yeah right, you idiot.

Yoshi: Did you just called me a idiot? That's it, it's on!

Link: With my badass sword, this will be a piece of cake!

(Alt.) Link stops running for a bit when he sees something in the distinct.

Link: Huh? What's that over there? (sees that Mario "killed" Zelda) Gasp, he killed Zelda?! ARRRGGGH! (runs so fast that he fly in the sky and lands in the ground with his fist) YOU!

Mario: What the hell? Calm down, Link.

Link: No, I will not! You fat bastard! What had you done to Zelda?!

Mario: Link, listen to me, that's not really Zelda.

Link: No, I saw what you did.

Mario: You got it all wrong. That is not Zelda.

Link: Oh so you're calling me a liar? That does it! I challenge you to a brawl!

Mario: Very well, I'll battle you and I'll tell you the truth!

Yoshi/Pit: Umm… (looks awkwardly) What did I miss?

Yoshi: That's my friend, Mario.

(Alt.) Mario stops running for a bit when he sees something in the distinct.

Mario: What the hell is going on over there? Did someone died? (gasps) It's Peach! (runs up to the hill) GRRRRR! Link you're gonna get it this time!

Link: Whoa, whoa, take it easy, Mario! That's not what you think!

Mario: You fucking son of a bitch! What had you done to Peach?!

Link: Mario, I can explain! I'm not lying to you, but Peach isn't really dead.

Mario: I know exactly what really happened you lair!

Link: Mario please, that's not the case!

Mario: Alright, that is it, you lousy swordsman! You're gonna be in a battle, whether you like it or not!

Link: Fine, but then I will tell you the truth.

Yoshi/Pit: This is awkward…

After the battle, Link/Mario panted in anger…

Mario: Never fuck with Nintendo's most famous character, EVER!

Link: No one messes with me! I'm badass!

Pit: Easy, Mario, it's just a little time. I don't know why you're getting all worked up about this.

Yoshi: Do you have to say that all the time.

Link: Deal with it! I'm awesome! I'm the best swordsman ever!

(Alt) Mario notices something.

Mario: (gasps) My bitch!

Pit: He got Luigi too!

Mario: Yeah but who gives a crap?

(Alt) Link notices the cart.

Link: My babe!

Yoshi: He also got Luigi. That's not good.

Link: After him!

As King Dedede drives, Kirby shows up.

Kirby: Hello, bitch!

DDD: (gasps) Its that damn Kirby!

Kirby: Don't turn people into trophies! That's wrong!

DDD: Hell no!

Kirby: Oh geez, he turning around! Link, shoot your arrow at him!

Link: Hey, fatass, here's some arrows!

DDD: Aw, fuck! My car got broke down! You'll pay for this!

Mario: Come on, let's go!

They all run up to DDD as they prepare a battlr.

After a battle, the guys are ready. Except Yoshi, for some reason, went to take a dump.

Link: Uh, where's Yoshi?

Yoshi: Sorry guys. I was taking a piss. But now I'm ready.

Then they went to explore the cave and eventually they see some strange looking building.

Kirby: Hey, what's that? A weird looking castle, for some reason, it looks like a church from the distinct.

Mario: Let's go check it out.

They have another adventure. In the meantime, there's someone guarding the monitors. The person happens to be Ganondorf. He is talking to Bowser at the moment.

Bowser: Where should I go?

Ganondorf: That way.

Bowser: OK, thanks.

Ganondorf: Silly fools, they won't know I gave them the wrong directions. Yes...Hehehe...

TBC...

Before any of you complaining that I returned to script format, keep in mind that I wrote this before parts 6-8 since this part was easy to come up with. The rest will no longer be in script format.


	10. Untitled Adventure

Part 10: Untitled Adventure

( **Author Note** : Sorry for the lack of update, but I have been busy and it's not school related, it was cartoon related. Anyway, I promise that i would continue the story during one of my breaks and, unfitting, the Christmas holiday.)

Lucas and Red's adventure continues as the latter go get his Charizard to find something at the ruins

Red asked: Isn't he's an awesome Pokemon?

Lucas replied: probably...as long he doesn't shoot fire at us.

While walking towards the Ruins, Lucas and Pokémon Trainer are ambushed by none other than Wario.

Wario: Well, look who's back to face me. You're up for another battle?

Lucas gasped: Oh no, it's him!

Wario: Yep, it's me...[laugh]

Remembering what Wario did to Ness, Lucas clenches his fists and prepares to fight Wario alongside Pokémon Trainer.

Lucas said: Oh, bring it on, fatty! I ain't scared of you this time!

The two have a battle against Wario. Wario may be a tough one for Lucas, but he manages to beat him. Red used Charizard for the battle.

"I will have another revenge planning!" said Wario as he become a trophy.

"Horray!" both Red and Lucas said, delighted as they gave a high five.

"Wait," said Lucas, who still remember what happened to Ness. "But what Ness? I don't see, is he's here? I'm scared."

"Kid, you worry a lot," said Red, reassuring Lucas. "Try to relax. I'm sure he's inside that temple."

"Ok, let's go..."said a worried Lucas as he and Red go to the ruins.

Inside Dedede's castle, Dedede is examining his three trophies: Ness, Luigi, and Peach/Zelda.

"There you go. Nice and roomy. Since you're all part of the king's property now, I got something special for you. This is the king's brooch. One for you, and one for you." said DDD. "Wait, where's the other one? I knew I has it somewhere. [realizes that one of the brooches is in his own; and he pulls it off] Oh well, I'll use mine instead. There you go, you three look quite nice."

Suddenly, the roof starts to rumble.

King Dedede asks, "What the hell is going on? Did I miss a special weather report or what?! Or maybe, Kirby and his friends are coming to stop me. Oh that Kirby, that Kirby..."

It turns out that Bowser and his minions were behind it.

"Hell yeah!" said Bowser. "We destroy this guy's roof! Let's rob this son of a bitch!"

Later, as they are searching...

"Do you see anything?"

"Not yet," they said.

"But I found something weird," said Bowser. "A Peach/Zelda trophy."

Meanwhile, the main team got here after they left and notices the mess.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mario.

"What happened?" asked Pit.

"Someone's got robbed!" said Link.

"[gasp] Is that a gate?" asked Kirby. "Maybe we can go after who did this."

"I'm sure it's gonna be Bowser." said Mario. "I smell him."

Bowser is walking off to the cliff, but Mario and the gang caught him.

"Aha! I knew it you, Bowser!" said Mario.

"OK, you caught me," said Bowser. "But we were going on a heist."

"That smells like trouble!" said Mario. "Pit, fire the arrows."

"Will do," said Pit.

He shoots the arrow. Bowser dodged them but the brooches on Peach/Zelda trophy falls out and so do Bowser.

"Oh no..." they said, concerned.

But then Bowser came back with his Koopa Clown Car.

"[laughing] I bet you all thought I was dead. Haha. It's a good thing I got this clown like car to accompany that my father gave me. I owe his life." Bowser said, smugly.

"Damn it, he got away!" said Mario.

"We will be waiting for you at Halberd, bitches!" taunted Bowser.

"Hmm, what's this? One of the brooches came from King Dedede," said Kirby, noticing a brooch. "Maybe we shouldn't chase Bowser."

Meanwhile at the unknown ship, Master Hand arrives on the screen.

Ganondorf said. "Oh hi master Hand. What you want me to do?"

"I order to you go check on Bowser," said Master Hand.

"Yes sir," said Ganondorf. "Or maybe not. I already did check on Bowser. [smiles]"

"I see you smiling!" said MH, noticing.


	11. In the Wilds

Part 11: In the Wilds

Red and Lucas set in the cave to find an Ivysaur, who was stuck in it for ages.

Red: At last, I got this Ivysaur. It's been waiting for me.

Lucas: And then you got 1 one to catch.

Red: Yep, it's in another cave...

They went in to catch a Charizard.

Later, they walked in some sort of building.

Lucas: What is this place?

Red: I don't know...

Lucas: What are we gonna do with it?

Red: Well, let's continue exploring.

In the meantime, the sword trio are in the middle of a plain. They watch a motor float by as they wonder what they should do.

Marth: What is that?

Ike: I don't know...

Meta Knight: Probably a ship taker.

Ike: Oh I know! Let's talk to them so we can have your ship back!

Marth: Ike, wait!

Meta Knight: Shit! What is up with him? (flies away) Come back!

Marth: I don't know, but Roy wasn't like this when he was with us.

They all land to see that it's a tank called Galleom.

Meta Knight: What's this?

Ike: I'm not sure...

Marth: (as they pull their swords) Let's do this!

They fought the tank (insert player fighting them). After they defeat it.

Ike: That was a piece of cake!

But it starts to act up.

Marth: What's wrong with that thing?

Meta Knight: it's falling down!

Galleom falls into The Ruined Hall, where he later encounters and faces off against Lucas and the Pokémon Trainer after their fight with Charizard.

Lucas: What's going on?

Red: I don't know! (then the tank appears) Whoa, where did this thing appear?

Lucas: from the sky!

Red: Well, let's battle it!

But after they defeat it, the alarm for self destruct goes off.

Lucas: AAAAAAHHHHH! We're gonna die!

Red: (slaps Lucas) Get a hold of yourself! We are gonna make it! We just need to use something useful!

Lucas: right, I got PK Powers! Ok, here goes nothing. PK Freeze!

Despite they were almost gonna fall to their deaths, they got saved by Meta Knight.

Meta Knight; Gotcha! I hope both of you are safe!

Red: Yay!

Lucas: We're saved! But you left the Wario trophy!

Meta Knight: Who cares? We'll deal with him later! Now I need to ask you a question: did you either of you took my ship?

Marth: Uh MK I doubt that.

Lucas: Hanging out with you is totally awesome! Can we be besties?

Red: Nah, I already got some at Home.

Meta Knight: ANSWER MY QUESTIONS, FOOLS!

To be continued...

(A/N: cannot resist script format for some reason despite being again the rules. Also, now that I'm on another break, I will have more free time to finish this fan fic. It will be done somewhere this summer - come July)


	12. Trouble at the Swamp

Part 12: Trouble at the Swamp

Meanwhile, The Ancient Minister looks up at the explosion.

"Oh come on they also got Golen?" he said. "Wait, I think they already got the rid of them. Oh man, look like I only have one more trick up my sleeves."

Then, Mario and the others show up.

"You bastard!" he said.

"What he said," said Pit.

"Get him!"

They chased the Ancient Minister as he makes some aerial attacks.

"How do you like my attacks in the air? Pretty easy to dodge, huh?"

Mario and Link both dodge the attacks.

"Well, you're no match for these robots." he said.

"Crap!" They both exclaimed.

"You're surrounded..."

"hey boss I'm tired," said one of the assistances.

"No, don't let go," the Ancient Minister said.

"I can't do it. I'm dead," he said, falling down as the other mourn their loss.

"He's dead...let's avenge him."

As they do so, they prepare for another bomb countdown.

The other Smashers try to punch the ROBs, but they break them up.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. See you guys in whatever place you end up at," the Ancient Minister said.

"Is it Hell?" asked one of the robots.

"No, it's certainly not hell," said another assistance.

Another one chimed in: "Nuh huh, there's a place called Robot Heaven."

"Oh shoot, we gotta run!" said Yoshi. "Mario, get on!"

"I wonder how many bombs we're gonna deal with!" wondered Mario.

Mario got on Yoshi's back as Link and Pit hang on Kirby's Warp Star and they escape the explosion.

Meanwhile, back at the swamp...

"What are we suppose to do now?" asked Diddy Kong. "There's nothing too exciting."

"WATCH OUT!" Bowser shouts from the background, attacking Diddy Kong.

"NO!" yelled Fox. "Seriously, why wasn't I told that you came back?"

"So I can make you a trophy and turn you evil!" said Bowser.

"That's not gonna happen, pal!" said Fox.

"oh yeah? Watch this," Bowser said. He whistles, ordering the crabs to get Diddy Kong. "Oh, crabs, come and consume Diddy Kong."

"Leave him alone! What are you doing?!" asked Fox.

"Check out those crabs," said Bowser. "they're taking over his body.:"

"He got crabs!?" asked Fox.

"Yep, he does now," said Bowser, smugly.

The Anti-Diddy Kong roared.

"Ugh, you're cheap, man," said Fox.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it, fox boy?" asked Bowser.

"You still owe me one, Fox."

Out of nowhere, the voice was Falco. He came in time as offscreen Fox was calling him.

"Hey, man, leave us alone. Can't you see we're busy battling?"

"Well, Fox called me and I want to brag how cheap I am." said Falco while doing so.

"So what?"

"Well, I'm one of the top tier Smashers in the Smash Bros game. With my cheap skills, no one will ever stop me!"

"Big deal," doubted Bowser.

"But still, I am one of the best video game character ever! I have a sarcastic attitude." he continues bragging.

"Ehh...lame boast, Falco," said Fox, who makes Falco not amused at his remark.

With the Koopa Car being damaged somewhat, Bowser is somewhat fed up.

"That does it, I'm out of here! Don't think this is over yet cause I'm gonna be at the castle, where the princess is gonna be at!" he said.

"What the hell he's talking about?" asked a confused Falco.

"Uh, Falco, we have bigger problems than Bowser," said Fox, pointing at the bigger Diddy Kong, consumed by the crabs.

He revives Diddy Kong.

"Ok, let kick his ass!" Falco said.

"Oh shit! What is that?!" he asked, shocked.

After a rough battle, Diddy Kong suspects it knew kung fu.

"Why do you think that?" asked Fox.

"It's my hobby," said Diddy Kong.

"Alright, Fox, it's time to go back to the mission..." Falco said, trying to escape.

"hold up, don't we still have someone to rescue?" asked Diddy Kong, who stopped him.

"Who gives a damn?"

"Don't do it Falco. He did it with me like last time," said Fox.

Diddy Kong starts dragging Falco away.

"What the hell, Fox?" asked Falco.

"I warned you," he said.

Then they head up to the swarm and after a journey, they find a ship that has Donkey Kong stuck as a trophy.

"Oh no! I told you, he was there!" said Diddy Kong.

"Geez, now I believe you," said Falco.

"But we can't make it there!"

"Don't worry, we both have our own ship," said Fox, as he prepare to get in the Great Fox.

To be continued...


	13. Escape from the Lab Factory

Part 13: Escape from the Lab Factory

Samus and Pikachu are at the factory, looking for the former's clothes.

Pikachu said something like this if this was translated: "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes this is it. Now let's grab it before someone stop us," said Samus.

As they were able to get Samus' suit, they are stopped by a Samus look a like but covered in the purple stuffs.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Pikachu is shocked.

"IDK it looks like me, but possessed."

"Hold it right there," said the false Samus. "You are not going anywhere until you put your clothes on."

"Rude!" said Samus. "I will put some clothes on, right after I kick your ass!"

They then battle them and they progresses the place until they find Samus' suit.

"Look, there is it!" Pikachu notices it.

"let's grab it!" said Samus. "Don't try anything funny about how I dress."

"I won't, we know each other for years now," said Pikachu.

"Alright, bitches, go back where you came back cause we're here to escape!" said Samus.

As they walked through the lab factory, Samus is hit by someone named Ridley.

"HA! I FINALLY GOT YOU! That's right! I know what you've up to and I'm not gonna let you escape from me without a battle!" he exclaimed.

"I will accept your challenge if you let me go!" said Samus.

"Not until you say sorry since you didn't invited me!" said Ridley.

"LET HER GO!" exclaimed Pikachu. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Ridley. It was very effective on him.

"OUCH!" Ridley exclaimed.

"Thank you Pikachu," Said Samus.

"No one messes with a lady!" Pikachu yelled out.

"Eh, screw you both! I'll be back while using mushroom metal," said Ridley, flying off.

As they escape the factory, Pikachu said: "well, now that I saved your life, will be my slave?"

"What?! HELL NO!" Samus is shocked. "Besides that's wrong."

"Oh, alright," said Pikachu. "Well, what's next?"

"Guess we have to go to another factory now," said Samus.

"This will be a long trip," sighed Pikachu.

To be continued...


	14. Down the Cliff

Part 14: Down the Cliff

At an unknown place, we see Pikmins messing with the ROB.

ROB comes to life and said: "You dare woke me up? I shall kill you all!"

He spins around and kill most of the Pikmin. Olimar saw this and is astounded.

"Oh this is just great," he said, disappointed. "I only got like a few of you left."

One of the Pikmins touch him to notice something.

"Yes, what is it?"

His red Pikmin points to see that someone in a racer car is coming after them.

"Blue Captain Punch!" yelled out C. Falcon, in which he accidentally almost all of the Pikmins.

"Captain Falcon, you bastard..." grumbled Olimar.

"YES! I am," he said, unaware.

Later, they are looking at a body of water over a cliff.

"There's no way we're jumping over this cliff, Captain Falcon," said Olimar.

"Don't worry, I got an idea," said Captain Falcon.

He grabs Olimar and they both jump off the cliff.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" yelled Olimar.

Meanwhile, Diddy Kong saves his uncle by unlocking his trophy.

"I'm here to save you!"

"Hell yeah! I'm out of trophy prison and I'm here to kick some ass!" exclaimed Donkey Kong.

"That's the spirit!" said Diddy Kong.

Then the two captains came down off the cliff.

"We're here! Can we help you defeat the enemies?" Falcon asks.

"No, Captain Falcon, we got this," said Diddy Kong.

Then, someone is coming, who is seem to be coming to the rescue.

"Wait, who's that over that? Another enemy?" asked Donkey kong.

"Eh, don't worry, he's my friend. He's here to get us out of here," said Diddy.

"Sorry, guys, but I don't have time. I'll catch you all later..." said Falco.

"Screw you Falco! You own us!" yelled Diddy Kong.

"Let's just beat them up. I know just the person after this," said .

After beating up the enemies in a ship, called someone to get them to another place.

A hangar shows up and they hop aboard it.

To be continued...


	15. The Adventure Intensifies

Part 15: The Adventure Intensifies

NOTE: This will have two plots. One from The Glacial Peak (afterwards Meta Knight's ship) and The Canyon.

* * *

Before they arrive to the Glacial Peak, Red, Lucas, Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight are in the middle of nowhere.

Lucas: Uh guys where are we? I think we're lost

Red: I really wish I still got my Pokedex.

Marth: (Says something in Japanese)

Ike: Marth, I swear, if you keep saying, I'm gonna hit you.

Marth: (Says Japanese again)

Ike: That's it, you asked for this! (hits Marth) Prepare yourself!

Marth: (yells)

Lucas: What was that for, Ike?

Ike: He was pissing me off with that Japanese crap. This is America. That's why Fire Emblem becomes available in the US after the first few games.

Lucas: But Ike...

Ike: Yes, but don't forget that the later games gave us better characters. That's right, I'm better than you Marth. You and your boy named Roy.

Lucas: But that's no reason to hit him.

Ike: You're open!

Lucas: AAH!

Ike: You got no sympathy from me.

Lucas: What was that for?

Ike: Stop whining, you're acting such a brat. Be a man for once. Have you fond my sword? That's why it's shape a penis, because I'm very manly.

Lucas: Meta Knight, Ike's picking on me.

Meta Knight: (groans) I'm not in the mood right now. My patience is wearing thin, and I still wanna look for my ship!

Lucas: Geez I'm sorry.

Red: Yeah, we better leave him alone, Lucas. He's too upset right now.

Ike: Well, I found my sword. Now can we get going?

Red: Sure, let me use Charizard to light up the cave.

Charizard uses its flame for the cave to light up a bit. And they made it to the Glacial Peak.

Meanwhile, in the Canyon...

Mario, Yoshi, Kirby, Link, and Pit prepares for an adventure. But most of them are omitted because we don't have time. So we're heading back to Meta Knight in the spotlight because this is mainly about him. We're getting close to his ship now...

Meta Knight and the others are climbing on a mountain.

Meta Knight: Look up there! We made it! My ship is probably there!

Marth: Uh we have one problem.

Ike: The gravity is really low.

Meta Knight: Well, the gravity can kiss my ass! I'm going up there!

As he fly to the mountain, he see something. It was the Ice Climbers as they hop.

Meta Knight: Hmm, I think these kids will help me find out who took my ship.

Ice Climbers: Hey Kirby...what are you doing?

Meta Knight: Never mind that. I'll go find out it myself. (He and Ice Climbers climb to find out that there's a Lucario hanging on the ice) Hey Mewtwo wannabe, you took my ship?

Lucario: Are you the one that keep asking people that question? Get a life.

Meta Knight: Oh I will after I get my ship back.

Lucario: Fine, then we're gonna have to battle for it.

Ice Climbers are worried as they watch the two battle over MK's ship.

After a battle, Lucario is a trophy for a little bit. Then, MK revives him.

Lucario: Alright you win. I will join you to find out who took your ship.

Meta Knight: OK, but what's next? Are we gonna go to my ship already?

Lucario: I Guess so...

Snake is hiding in a box, on the phone.

?: Snake, your credit card had been declined.

Snake: You're kidding?

?: If you like, we'll ask you to sign a deal with us.

Snake: Screw that, I want to get out of here. It's showtime!

As he tries to escape the ship, he heard someone. He hides in a box again.

Lucario: Meta Knight, just listen to me. Stop attacking everyone you come in contract with.

Meta Knight: I can do whatever I want. This is my ship.

Lucario: Just watch me, Meta Knight. I see a guy hiding a box and I'm gonna ask him some question.

Meta Knight: What? How did he get here?

Lucario: Excuse me, but did you took this guy's ship?

Snake: (realizes he's caught) Oh crap, it's intrudcers!

Meta Knight" The fuck did you just called me?

Lucario: Easy, man, I got this. Look, this is his ship and he want to know whole stole it.

Snake: Oh, well it wasn't me. I was hiding in a box, so someone might have shipped me at here.

Meta Knight: Alright then we have to find out who been taking over my ship.

As they look for who took his ship, Peach, Zelda, and Fox arrived at the Halberd.

Fox: There is it...

Peach: Uh, Fox what is it?

Fox: Well, it's a ship, own by Meta Knight.

Shiek: Are we allowed to go there?

Fox: I don't think so, but there's a bunch of enemies we need to fight.

As they approaches closer to them, Fox, Shiek, and Peach get ready for a battle.

After exploring the ship, Fox and Shiek are tired.

Shiek: Geez that took forever.

Fox; I feel like resting but I wanna continue.

Peach: Wait!

Fox and Shiek: Huh?

Peach: Before we continue, will you guys have a cup of tea?

Fox and Shiek looks nervously but they both nodded.

Shiek: Eh sure. I don't mind.

Peach: Thanks, I knew you don't mind for a drink. my mouth was getting dry.

As Meta Knight, Snake, and Lucario explored all out of the ship, they realize the only part of the ship they hadn't been to is the control room.

Meta Knight: Oh, this is where I control the ship. I guess we will have to find out who been messing with my ship this time.

All: FREEZE!

Snake: We have a question for you?

Lucario: Did you took his ship?

Mr Game and Watch (group): We all did, fuckers! What are you gonna do about it?

meta Knight: GET THEM!

Fox: Ok, I think I'm ready to head out.

Shiek: Look out!

Mr. Game and Watch fell off turning into a trophy.

Peach: ooh a new fighter

Fox: Peach, he's been with us before.

Peach: I know, I hadn't seen him in our adventures.

Mr Game and Watch (panicking) : Where am I? Am I in jail for taking over the Halberd?

Shiek: Whoa, don't panic. You're not in jail. I heard you stole Meta Knight's ship but don't you ever do that again.

Peach: Ok, if you don't want to be a criminal., use my pastrol to hide under the evidence.

Mr. Game and Watch: OK. Uh, isn't this thing used for thg rain? I mean, how the hell should I use it?

Meta Knight: it's okay, it's okay, ship. Your daddy is back. Everything will be alright. (sighs) I hope no ever touches my ship again.

To Be Continued...


	16. The Ancient Minister is ROB

Part 16: The Ancient Minister is ROB

NOTE: Yep, sorry for spoiling the plot for you, but I suck at titles.

* * *

Pikachu and Samus are running on a factory, looking for a way to escape.

"Pika pika (What are we going to now)?" Pikachu asked.

"We're escaping the factory. I don't know how many factories are we're gonna explore now," said Samus.

"Pika pika (Hey look there's a way out)," Pikachu said.

"Alright! Let's go...it's been a whole day," said Samus, kinda relived.

They find some sort of exit, except that it's actually Ancient Minister's room.

"Well, well, congratulations. You just reach the room of the minister, himself," he said.

"It's time we fight you! I want to know what's up with all of these places we keep going to," Said a determined Samus.

"Yeah..." Pikachu joins in.

"I would, but I'm a little too depressed about it."

"Huh?" they asked, confused.

"It seems like I ran out of battery to fight," he said.

The other Smashers, the Kongs, , and Olimar are in the other side of the place and Donkey Kong punched the door through.

"Hold it right there," said Captain Falcon. "We're here to stop you."

"Uh, he's not feeling well," said Samus.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" asked a familiar voice.

It was Ganondorf who was actually commanding Ancient Minister the whole time.

"I don't have you sit around and do nothing! Please attack whoever comes here!"

"I want to, but I'm all tired out," said the Ancient Minister.

"Wait a minute," Ganondorf notices that some of the Smashers had came in. "Intruders? And Captain Falcon. Ok, it's official. Whenever someone that powerful like Captain Falcon comes to this place, it's time to shut this place down!"

"What? That's like a suicide bomb? Can we just try to reason with something instead?" the Minister reassured.

"No way, this place is gonna blow up anyway. The whole place is full of computer technologies!"

"Oh you son of a bitch!"

"(Evil laugh) I'm sorry Ancient Minister, but you tried and failed to control this place. Instead I'm gonna burn your ass alive!"

He places something that is hot enough and then suddenly the Ancient Minister started burning.

"AAAAAHHHHH! WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU HELPED ME?! I WOULD HAVE BEEN A THREAT TO YOU EARLIER, BUT NOT ANYMORE!" he screamed in pain.

As some of the Smashers try to attack the ROB's, the Ancient Minister stopped burning and somehow, he became a ROB.

"Holy shit! You're a ROB!?" Donkey Kong with his jaw drop.

Olimar gasps loudly "Wow, that's unexpected..."

"Alright, we're leaving. This place is getting stranger and stranger," said Samus.

"Good idea. Let's call my ship," said C.F.

Samus: "Same here..."

They both call out their ships and the escaped the island. Soon, the whole factory and the island surrounding had been destroyed.

"What an adventure..." said Donkey Kong.

To be continued.


	17. The Epic Subspace Finale

Part 17: The Epic Subspace Finale

NOTE: Here it is at long last. Afterwards, I'm going back to extreme laziness because I suck at staying in schedule here.

* * *

The Smashers look up at the sky with a bunch of purple explosion in the background.

Kirby: "Oh crap it's the end of the world!"

Link "It's not the end of the world, Kirby."

Meta Knight" "Attention, everyone! It's the end of the world."

Kirby: "See? I told you Link?"

Ice Climbers: "What's happening over there?"

Meanwhile, it turns out Bowser and Ganondorf are behind the whole subspace thing.

Bowser: "Ok, so let me get this straight. What ship is called?"

Ganondorf: "This is the biggest ship ever. We shall call it the Subspace Ship."

Bowser: "Oh, that's cool...now how do you turn on this thing?"

Ganondorf: "Allow me to do it. This is gonna be a tough one, since it will create a big explosion."

Bowser: "As long as you do it at something that we want to destroy, like those Smashers over there."

Ganondorf: "Uh I can't. This thing doesn't command what we said, so let fire this..."

Ganondorf fire a cannon. Bowser excepts the ship to hit the Smashers but instead it destroyed more places, causing another explosion.

Bowser: "Ganondorf that wasn't needed"

Ganondorf: "Yes but it was worth it. Soon, all of this Subspace nightmare will be over."

Bowser: "Oh well."

They both try to leave before things get out of here, but suddenly...

Meta Knight: Ganondorf (he said "What?") you...took...my...ship!"

Ganondorf: "Yes it was me, M.K. I was the one that stole it because we're members of the Subspace Emissary and that ship belongs with us now."

Meta Knight: "We'll see about that! Come on, everyone. Join me!"

Several Smashers such as Mario, Kirby, Samus, join the big battle to stop the Subspace.

Mario: "Sorry Ganondorf but this ends now. I thought Bowser was behind this, but it turns out you two joined forces. (To the others) Let's a go!"

Kirby: "Hell yeah! I'm gonna destroy this ship, bitches!"

Link: "Well, Kirby seems right. It does looks like the end of the world."

Kirby, riding on a Dragoon, hits the edge of the subspace ship.

Kirby: "PHEW, that damage should took over 9,000!"

Bowser: "What? How did you get here so quick?"

Meta Knight: "We're heroes, Bowser, not enemies! Even if I am kinda one to Kirby, he's actually on my side."

Bowser: "Ganon, this ship is about to destroy! We should surrender now!"

Ganondorf: "Alright I surrender. Let's go..."

They escape as the ship explode.

Later, most of the Smashers are watching what had became the Subspace.

Pit: "Wow, what happened to this place?"

C. Falcon: "It looks deserted now."

Ganondorf: "Now attention everyone. I got something to tell you. I'm leaving Bowser behind and I'm gonna join Tabuu. Please watch me,], ok?"

Bowser: "Wait what? You don't like my plans?"

Ganondorf: "Nope, so I'm afraid that you're gonna have to turn into a trophy just for that. For now, ta-da, Bowser! (Evil laughter)"

Bowser: "NOOOOO! I thought we were friends!"

Ganondorf: "Hey Tabuu, I'm afraid it's true. All of Bowser's kids are adopted. Though I'm not sure because they all look alike."

He was in reality was facing Master Hand.

Master Hand: "Uh Ganondorf, look behind me, you idiot!"

Smashers: (gasp)

Master Hand was actually being controlled by someone.

Master Hand: "In case you hadn't noticed, I hadn't been helping you all in this adventure because I'm being controlled by this Tabuu guy."

Tabuu: "That's right, fools! It is, I Tabuu, and I shall take over the world."

Link: "Kirby, you're still right about that. I'm scared..."

Ganondorf: "Oh no you don't! Cause I'm the bigger enemy and I'll prove it!"

Tabuu: "Shock wave!"

The attack hurts Ganondorf, but he fell down on Master Hand, causing him to get hurt as well. When he's recover, he is shown bleeding.

Mario:: "Master Hand you're bleeding!"

Kirby: "Don't let that crazy person kill you!"

As this happened, most of the Smashers were concerned about MH.

Then he yells out...

Master Hand (after getting damaged): Oh shit! (groans, after hearing comments that he's bleeding) Oh no I'm covered in blood. That does it! Take this! The powerful white hand will fist pump you!"

Tabuu; "nah huh, you crazy hand. I'll take over the place. Oh and you all are belonging with me now. So long, Subspace (evil laughter)"

Meanwhile, three had been left behind in this story for so long that we forgot they exist. But now they finally have a purpose in the final battle, sort of.

Ness: "I'm free! Me being turned into a trophy felt like prison!"

Luigi: "More like hell for me. The world hates me."

Ness: "Hey Luigi, what's that on your nose?"

Luigi: "Hey, no, don't pull my nose..."

Ness: "It looks like someone. Wait, were we both of the king's property?"

Luigi: "I don't know, but there's that fat penguin. Let's revive him."

They turn Dedede back into a real person.

Dedede: "I'm free! I don't know what happened, but where's everybody?"

Luigi: "Yeah, now that you mention, the place is quiet."

Ness: "Only one way to find out. Let's go check outside."

Luigi: "It looks the end is near."

Dedede: "Wait what? I never got to see the action?"

Ness: "I think it's quiet because the others had been turn into trophy as well. Let's go revive them."

Dedede: "Oh look there's one over there."

Luigi: "No wait I think that's Bowser."

DDD revived Bowser who was angry about the betrayal.

Bowser: "Where is he?"

Dedede: "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Bowser: "Tell me now!"

Dedede: "Ok, I will, after a battle."

Afterwards, Bowser gets turned into a trophy again and Dedede revives him once more.

Bowser: (growls) ROUND TWO, MOTHERFUCKER! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE TO A FAT PENGUIN LIKE YOU!

Dedede: Settle down, Bowser. I'm not gonna battle you again. I'm just asking where is the rest of the Smashers? Oh, wait, look over there. There's a hand.

Bowser: Wait Master Hand is dead? Oh, that's it, man, it's game over, it's game over!

Dedede: Now, now, don't worry. There's more people left to revive. Like that one. I think that's Kirby.

Kirby: Wait where this thing came from? I don't remember eating this.

Dedede: (goes and hugs Kirby) Kirby, you're back! I don't know what's going on!?

Kirby: Easy, Dedede, we're still enemies.

Dedede: Yes, but someone else is the enemy. And we have to find out who did it.

Bowser: It was Ganondorf!

Kirby: I was about to say that. And is that his trophy?

Bowser: No, fuck him! He fucked me over! That bastard needs to be taught a goddamn lesson!

Kirby: Ok, I'm not sure why you're angry at him. Shoot him in the ass.

Bowser: No shoot me in the ass, cause I don't wanna deal with this shit.

Link and Zelda are looking at a trophy Ganondorf.

Link: Well, well, look who turned into a trophy now.

Zelda; Link that wasn't nice.

Link: But he was behind all of this? I don't think we need to revive him.

Zelda: I don't care, I'm doing it.

Ganondorf gets brought back from the dead.

Ganondorf: "Where am I?"

Link: "I'm so glad you're back Ganon. We miss you. You missed the - "

Zelda: "Did you liked being dead?"

Ganondorf: "I guess so."

As Dedede looks up, Wario was somehow alive again and he strikes him.

Wario: "ha ha, look who's back from the dead, now, bitch?"

Dedede: How dare you hit the king! What did I do to you?

Wario: You stole my car!

Ness: Don't listen to him, he's just bullshitting you.

Dedede: I don't give a rat's ass. Besides it destroyed now.

Wario: Oh no, I'm coming over there first.

As other Smashers get brought back from the dead, there's one thing they did.

They joined together (even the bad guys) to stop Tabuu.

Mario: Hey Tabuu, this ends now! Ready everyone?

Link: Ganondorf's ship is still ok? Cause I want him to use it.

Ganondorf: Oh no problem, I got this.

His big ship caused Tabuu to fall off a cliff.

Tabuu: Curse you Smashers! I shall be back when I'm alive!

Smashers: Wow, you saved the day, Ganondorf.

And so, Ganondorf as well as the other enemies Smashers are no longer doing evil things anymore. They are now on friendly terms. At least that's what Smash City Times newspaper said.

 **THE END**


End file.
